


Возьмите Рубика в бой

by Agres



Series: Балаган Древних 2 [2]
Category: Dota 2
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agres/pseuds/Agres
Summary: Нериф предрекает скорую драку, только никто из союзников не хочет принимать исключительно мощного магуса в своё звено. Все слишком хорошо научены горьким опытом — Рубик подходит к делу серьёзно лишь в случае особых обстоятельств.
Series: Балаган Древних 2 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864375





	Возьмите Рубика в бой

**Author's Note:**

> На момент одинадцатого числа декабря восемнадцатого года так баффнули Рубика, что в редкой игре магуса не банили или же, коли не успели забанить, не брали. Я не могла удержаться от того, чтобы не представить себе причину в художественном формате.

> _«Such fascinating energies!»_

Рубик находился в приподнятом настроении, и было отчего — утро выдалось исключительно хорошее, солнечное, без единого облачка. Чувствовал себя Рубик прекрасно, и даже по пути к кузнице удачно повстречался с деловито хлопочущей у себя на участке Рилай, угостившей его плюшкою. Рубик быстро сжевал плюшку, однако торопиться не собирался. Шёл, благодушно и созерцательно любуясь миром.  
Он оставил позади жилой район, вошёл в плотно засаженную смешанную рощицу и теперь двигался по небольшой, шириной в одну телегу аллее, ведущей в сторону кузнечного цеха. Дороги Оплота Каолин содержал в неизменно отличном состоянии. 

Роща отлично справлялась со своей обязанностью — защищала Оплот от шума и дыма кузницы. Здесь редко когда не бывало ни того, ни другого. Это утро исключением не являлось, и Юрнеро и Ксин, блестящие от пота, сосредоточенно и слаженно работали во внутреннем помещении над очередной заготовкой, то и дело прикрикивая на недостаточно раздувавших горн крипов. Рубик привычным образом поставил свой неизменный посох в угол, подошёл ближе и принялся глазеть на производственный процесс. Кузнецы не обращали на него никакого внимания, сам же Рубик не смог сходу опознать, чем будет суждено стать обрабатываемой заготовке.  
Поскольку никакой разнарядки на сегодняшний день не имелось, магус ничтоже сумняшеся присоединился к Нерифу. Нериф был очень занят — сидя на лестнице веранды, пил прямо из бутылки свой любимый кальвадос.  
— Ну как, все судьбы мира просчитаны? — спросил Рубик, лёгким жестом материализуя и подхватывая кружку. Оракул задумчиво промычал нечто неразборчивое, с ленцой покосился на Рубика, коротко задумался и столь же ленивым движением забрал со ступени затейливо оформленную полупустую бутылку. Усевшйся на освободившееся место Рубик многозначительно покачал до сих пор пустующей кружкой. Нериф повторно что-то промычал, небрежно наполнил Рубику кружку до самых краёв.  
Рубик как следует приложился к кальвадосу, после чего вздохнул и уставился поверх крыши складской подсобки на кроны деревьев.  
— Эй, лентяй, — послышался из кузницы крик Юрнеро, — хорош прохлаждаться, иди работать.  
— Не пойду, — столь же громко сообщил Нериф, — я жду, пока всё проветрится.  
— Там же вроде нормально, — усомнился Рубик.  
— Там сейчас крипа случайно подожгут, вонять будет, — протянул Нериф и сделал новый глоток из бутылки. Из помещения вскоре действительно донеслись возня, шум и истошные вопли крипа. Перестук молотков по наковальне смолк, остались только гул горна и плеск воды. Следом на веранду выбежал скулящий мокрый крип, повертелся, не имея возможности спуститься по занятой лестнице, перемахнул через бортик веранды и со всех ног припустил в рощу, демонстрируя большой ожог на спине.  
Сильно пахло палёной шерстью. Сумбурный шум продолжился ещё некоторое время, после чего на веранду вышел Ксин, сходу наклоняясь над Нерифом и протягивая руку за бутылкой.  
— Не выйдет сегодня ковать, дружище, — вполголоса сказал целестиалу Нериф, подавая бутылку. — Я вижу в будущем переломленные копья.  
— Такое плохое древко? — не понял Рубик.  
— Нет, с такой силой сломают.  
Ксин отдал бутылку обратно, вернулся в кузницу. Гул горна начал смолкать.  
— Эй, лентяй, — повторно крикнул Юрнеро, не утруждая себя выходом на веранду, — когда драка будет, говоришь?  
Нериф посмотрел на солнце, прищурился:  
— Да часа через два. 

Из кузницы Рубик шёл в уже менее радостном настроении. И Ксин, и Юрнеро посоветовали Рубику не путаться у них под ногами и даже близко к месту ожидаемой атаки не соваться. Магус ограничил выражение собственного недовольства тем, что опрокинул кружку с остатками кальвадоса им в горн.  
Рилай развешивала на веранде бельё, фиксируя то на верёвке прищепками. С дальней стороны участка доносился мерный стук — Свен колол дрова.  
— Наковались на сегодня?  
— Неа, они на войну собрались, и без меня, — кисло ответил Рубик. Рилай встряхнула наволочку, которую держала в руках, и неожиданно крикнула, задрав голову:  
— Свеееен!  
— Чего? — отозвался издали тот.  
— Подойди, тут что-то интересное.  
Свен довольно быстро подошёл, заодно принеся большую охапку дров. Расправившая на верёвке наволочку Рилай жестом указала рыцарю на Рубика.  
— Нериф сказал, часа через два хорошая драка намечается, — повторил магус. Свен бросил дрова у крыльца, поднялся на веранду и сильным пружинящим шагом прошёл в дом, по пути обтирая руки об штаны. Рилай направилась за Свеном, остановилась в открытом дверном проёме. До Рубика донёсся их разговор:  
— Он сказал — часа через два! Иди и коли дрова!  
— Отстань, женщина, — раздражался тот, — пока я соберусь, два часа уже пройдёт.  
— Возьмите меня с собой? Я полезный, — попросил Рубик Рилай, вернувшуюся обратно возиться с бельём.  
Рилай задумалась.  
— Я могу вместо тебя за Свеном присмотреть, — преждевременно обрадовался положительному ответу Рубик.  
— Ну уж нет, — хмуро взглянула на него та. — Рядом с тобой находиться опаснее, чем с врагами, от них хотя бы знаешь, чего можно ожидать. Не, Рубик, не возьмём, я ещё немного пожить хочу.  
Дева достала из таза и яростно встряхнула свою ночную рубашку. Рубик, поняв, что здесь ему тоже ничего не светит, понуро побрёл в сторону площади, опираясь на посох.

— Драка, да, — не удивился Раста. — Не, Рубик, даже не вздумай. Духи говорят, что твоё присутствие будет излишним. Кстати, у тебя есть что-нибудь съесть?

— Драка? — обрадовался Имир. — Где? Мужики, драка намечается! Эй, пните этого!  
Мэнджикс охотно исполнил просьбу, треснув храпящего Рейджина по уху. Тот от неожиданности вздрогнул, дёрнулся, опрокинулся на пол вместе со стулом.  
— Возьмите меня с собой? — попросил Имира Рубик и, абсолютно правильно истолковав выражение морды того, примирительным жестом поднял обе руки: — Я ничего не буду колдовать, просто хочу посмотреть!  
— Да знаем мы, как ты ничего не будешь колдовать, — хохотнул Мэнджикс, подходя к Рубику и за воротник плаща выволакивая магуса из таверны.  
Массивная дверь захлопнулась за его спиной. Из таверны донеслись радостные восклицания Рейджина, затем что-то сверкнуло, яркой вспышкой озарив изнутри окна, звонко хлопнуло. Раздался звук разбитого стекла.  
Рубик понимал, что подобное отношение он вполне заслужил, но ему всё равно было обидно.  
Подошёл скалящийся Раста, трясущий высушенной змеиной погремушкой.  
— Я знаю, где есть еда! У Нора есть. Пойдём к нему, он и тебя накормит. А то ты грустный совсем.  
При упоминании о Нортроме Рубик повеселел, и они с Растой шустро зашагали в сторону тихой обители, по пути оживлённо разговаривая о пустяках.

Нортром действительно оказался у себя. Воин правил психическую глефу и не был рад ни Расте, ни Рубику. Расте, впрочем, хватило одного взгляда на нахмуренное лицо Нортрома, чтобы заткнуться и отойти обратно на дорогу.  
— Нериф сказал, стычка через два часа. Уже меньше, — посмотрел на солнце Рубик.  
— Где? — практично спросил Нортром.  
— Этого он не сказал. Я оповестил часть наших. Я с тобой пойду, ладно?  
— Нет, — кратко ответил Нортром и закрыл дверь перед носом ошеломлённого магуса.  
Рубик молча постоял перед закрытой дверью ещё несколько секунд, после чего вернулся на дорогу к Расте.  
— Не надо тебе там быть, — повторил Раста, — духи волнуются, духи не хотят сегодня видеть тебя у реки.  
У реки. Рубик повторно оживился, кое-как отделался от Расты и заспешил к Эзрайту.

Сидевший на лавочке у своей хижины Эзрайт был полностью погружён в работу. Рыболов вместе с несколькими иллюзиями деловито правили наконечники копий, размеренными выверенными движениями водя брусками вдоль режущих кромок.  
— Пошли иллюзий разведать реку, — тяжело переводя дух, сказал Рубик и плюхнулся поодаль от котиков на бревно у костра, всем весом опираясь на собственный посох. Эзрайт молча призвал тотчас скрывшихся в кустах иллюзий, одна из которых предварительно поднесла Рубику воды в ковшике. Вдоволь напившись, Рубик положил ковшик на бревно, немного подумал и принялся телекинезом держать для Эзрайта копьё, чтобы тому было удобнее.  
— Нериф сказал, драка будет.  
— Нериф постоянно что-то говорит, — невозмутимо ответил котик. — Будет и будет, что теперь.  
— Ну так я посмотреть хочу, да только меня прикрыть никто не берётся.  
Эзрайт проверил пальцем режущую кромку, нашёл таковую неудовлетворительной и продолжил работу.  
— Ты чересчур непредсказуем.  
— Разве ты не радуешься, когда ловишь особо большую рыбу?  
— Мы радуемся каждому улову, и большому, и малому, — кивнул Эзрайт, не отвлекаясь от своего дела. — Но мы радуемся в глубине себя, не нарушая общественный покой и не угрожая ничьей безопасности.  
На справедливый упрёк Рубику ответить было нечего, и он снова погрустнел.  
— Нортром не захотел меня прикрыть, — поделился магус.  
— Не то чтобы мы разделяли его отношение, — поднял голову от копья Эзрайт, — но сначала ты говоришь, что готов пожертвовать Нортромом ради Стригвира, а теперь просишь его тебя прикрыть?  
— Ну, Нор меня удержит в том случае, если я буду чересчур бурно радоваться.  
Поскольку помощь с затачиванием копья котику толком не требовалась, тот попросил магуса покамест передвинуть телекинезом несколько тяжёлых предметов.

Долго ожидать не пришлось — два отведённых Нерифом часа подходили к концу. Занёсший было руку с точильным бруском Эзрайт наконец выпрямился, настороженно поводя ушами, и дал команду сворачивать работу. Без промедления вооружившиеся иллюзии получили новые распоряжения, метнулись в указанном направлении. Не забыл Эзрайт и про Рубика. Обрадованный магус заторопился сквозь лес к указанному месту.  
Это был высокий, обрывистый, кустистый участок берега, где лес почти вплотную подступал к реке. Отсюда открывался хороший вид на центральный брод. Эзрайт ожидал Рубика на обрыве, проявляя несвойственные тому признаки нетерпеливости.  
— Не вздумай высовываться вперёд, сиди в кустах. Ты всё равно чёрно-зелёный, не будешь двигаться, не найдут.  
На всякий случай оставив одну иллюзию охранять Рубика, Эзрайт телепортацией спустился с высокого берега вниз и метнулся к охранной башне первого ряда.  
Рубик устроился в кустах поудобнее, с завистью окинул взглядом собравшихся в зоне влияния башни. Помимо Свена, Юрнеро и Рилай, на бой ожидаемо вышли Имир и целестиалы, с явным удовольствием прикладывающиеся к прихваченному бочонку Рейджина. Отойдя от целестиалов на обочину тракта, Нортром о чём-то беседовал с Эзрайтом. Дружина ощетинившихся копьями иллюзионных котиков настороженно всматривалась в противоположный берег — судя по приближающемуся рёву и нарастающему шуму, на чужой стороне к реке спешил Врогрос, и явно не один. Отвечая на приближение вражеских аур, засветился активирующийся призматический генератор башни.

Совсем скоро к реке действительно притопал Врогрос. Генерал сходу начал грозиться и реветь, однако отходить из зоны действия башни чёрного берега не спешил. Имир с Мэнджиксом незамедлительно принялись самозабвенно переругиваться с генералом. Процесс, кажется, доставлял всем троим изрядное моральное удовлетворение. Через некоторое время из чёрного леса вынырнул ещё и Могул Хан, сходу присоединившийся к перебранке. Рейджин умирал со смеха.  
Внимание Рубика отвлекло зелёное пятно, отчётливо выделяющееся яркостью и насыщенностью оттенка на общей серости чужого холмистого берега. Рубик присмотрелся внимательнее, а когда разглядел объект, решительно вынырнул из кустов на обрыв и замахал посохом, пытаясь привлечь внимание врага:  
— Эй! Ты! Ты, коротконожка злючая! У тебя есть что-нибудь интересное?

Пагна с раздражением наблюдал за восторженно вопившем Рубиком, махавшим посохом. Рубик телекинезом швырнул в его сторону какое-то гнилое бревно из числа плавника. До Пагны, естественно, бревно не достало — упало в реку, закачавшись на поднятых волнах. Недолго думая, Пагна призвал на бревно свой фирменный глиф, заряженный специфической энергией Забвения.  
— Как ты это сделал? — крикнул Рубик, надеясь, что его голос всё-таки доносится до противоположного берега. Расстояние было слишком велико для того, чтобы он имел возможность проанализировать и попытаться повторить заклинание. Вместо ответа Пагна развернулся и неторопливо ушёл с берега, скрываясь из вида за холмом.  
А затем Рубик почувствовал, что больше не может произнести ни слова, равно как не может и сконцентрироваться для создания какого бы то ни было заклинания. Глиф среагировал жёлто-зелёным всполохом энергетического заряда, ударившего прямо в Нортрома. Ответный бросок глефы срезал куст, за которым успел скрыться Рубик, и только чудом не задел магуса. Мэнджикс взревел нечто угрожающее, непонятно, относящееся к Врогросу или уже к Рубику.  
Что там у брода происходило дальше, Рубик не знал, поскольку со всей возможной скоростью ломанул обратно к хижине Эзрайта. 

Он потоптался у хижины, раздумывая, что делать дальше. Следовало выждать некоторое время, пока гнев и Нортрома, и Мэнджикса не спадёт. Благоразумно решив остаток этого дня не испытывать судьбу и мирно провести время с Эзрайтом, Рубик деловито сложил костёр, пошуровал у котика в хижине и вскоре уже кипятил в котелке воду, собираясь заварить чай.  
Долго ему в одиночестве сидеть не пришлось — через какой-нибудь десяток минут к хижине с тихим хлопком телепортировался угрюмый Магина. Отсутствию хозяина и присутствию Рубика монах совершенно не удивился.  
— Ты не в курсе, где Нортром?  
Стоявший над костровой ямой Рубик концом посоха распределял разгоревшиеся дрова.  
— Я бы на твоём месте сейчас Нортрома не искал, он не в лучшем настроении. Ему, эээ... Забвение в глаз попало.  
— Херово, — насупился Магина и, не дожидаясь приглашения, сел. — Мне надо пообщаться с братцем, да как бы на Нортрома не нарваться случайно.  
Рубик только пожал плечами:  
— Могу предложить подождать, пока Эзрайт не принесёт вестей.  
Он пододвинул котелок на менее жаркую сторону очага, зачерпнул сотворённой кружкой чай. Магина попросил сделать кружку и для него тоже. Прислонив секиры по обе стороны от себя к бревну, монах принялся молча пить чай и, судя по выражению лица, раздумывать над чем-то далеко не самым приятным.

Сколько прошло времени к тому моменту, когда вернулся Эзрайт, Рубик не знал — он постепенно тоже задумался.  
Остановившийся Эзрайт не шибко приветливо взглянул на чувствующих себя как дома непрошенных гостей. В руке котик сжимал обломок копья с наконечником.  
— Знаешь, лучше б тебе денёк в Оплоте вообще не появляться.  
— Я же никого не тронул, — уныло произнёс сидящий в обнимку с посохом Рубик, — я даже ничего не колдовал.  
— Ты — нет. А вот глиф Пагны мы так и не нашли, пока у того заряд не иссяк.  
— А копьё кто тебе сломал?  
— Да этот их... четырёхногий.  
— Врогрос-то?  
Рядом с Рубиком начала концентрироваться быстро растущая жёлто-зелёная сияющая сфера.

Эзрайт моментально рванул к себе в хижину, хватая первое попавшееся под руку целое копьё. Магина отбросил на землю чашку с выплеснувшимся чаем, схватил ручные секиры и отскочил через бревно назад. Неохотно поднявшийся Рубик оглядывался по сторонам, не в силах решить, которая из сторон участка в текущих условиях окажется наиболее безопасной. С привычной лёгкостью подняв появившегося Врогроса телекинезом, Рубик наконец выбрал место и отошёл за деревья.  
Врогрос висел в воздухе, болтая хвостом и лапами, размахивал своей секирой, с ненавистью осматривался и гневно ревел.  
— Ты смотри, хвост отрастил, — издевательски заметил Магина, примериваясь к замеченному им незащищённому участку брюха. Иллюзии Эзрайта вместе с самим Эзрайтом окружили всё ещё висевшего в воздухе Врогроса.  
— Убью! — ревел генерал, безрезультатно трепыхаясь в воздухе. Рубик ослабил концентрацию, и генерал с металлическим грохотом сочленений своей массивной брони тяжело упал на землю, неуклюже приземляясь на лапы и тотчас замахиваясь на Магину.

Генерал едва унёс ноги — убить на окружённой деревьями полянке разозлённого из-за сломанного копья, беспрестанно телепортирующегося Эзрайта и без того было занятием непростым, так ещё и поди убей именно Эзрайта, а не иллюзию. Врогрос пытался парализовать всю эту перемешивающуюся толпу, но Магина сводил его попытки на нет. В конце концов Врогрос попросту призвал адский шторм, и, воспользовавшись тем, что вражеская троица мигом удрала из зоны поражения, незамедлительно телепортировался обратно на свою гору.  
Когда всполохи жёлто-зелёного пустотного огня наконец утихли, Рубик, Эзрайт и Магина выбрались на некогда довольно уютную обжитую лесную полянку, молча оглядывая открывающееся их взглядам жалкое зрелище. Адский шторм и бесновавшаяся туша Врогроса оставили от жилища Эзрайта одни обломки, по которым пробегали затухающие зеленоватые огни.  
— Знаешь, лучше тебе и здесь не появляться. С недельку, думаю, — произнёс Эзрайт.  
Рубик не стал возражать. Он пересёк полянку и, прежде чем скрыться в лесу, обернулся. Магина и Эзрайт вместе со всеми его иллюзиями шуровали в обломках хижины, тщетно выискивая хоть что-нибудь уцелевшее из вещей и оружия.  
Повернувшись обратно, опечаленный подобной незадачей Рубик побрёл в восточную часть леса. 

Аюшта слушала Рубика, время от времени сочувственно восклицая. Нимфа расположилась у ручья на нагретой солнцем каменной плите, лёгкими движениями ловких пальцев сплетая из набранных цветов венок; сидевший напротив неё на траве Рубик рассказывал про свои сегодняшние злоключения. Злоключения, впрочем, его не шибко огорчали. Великий магус старался брать от жизни всё — всё, что делало её интересной и насыщенной. До тех пор, пока неприятности были способны Рубика удивить, они также входили в этот список.  
— Вот я и ушёл, подумал — дай схожу к капищу. Эзрайт быстро отстроится обратно, а копий ему Ксин ещё десяток сделает.  
— Но всё-таки нехорошо получилось, — огорчилась вместо него Аюшта. — Как же его церемониальный плащ? Эзрайт этот плащ очень уж любил.  
— Эзрайт не идиот, — махнул рукой Рубик, — он всё мало-мальски ценное в сундуке под землёй хранит.  
Аюшта наконец закончила венок и, поднявшись, надела его на голову Рубика.  
— Мне идёт? — завертел головой Рубик.  
— Идёт!  
— Кстати, а знаешь что ещё хорошо? Я у Вро...  
— НЕТ, — неожиданно громко перебила его Аюшта и следом, словно сама испугавшись своего же повышенного голоса, взглянула на Рубика увлажнившимися глазами.  
— Да, действительно, — согласился с ней Рубик, — так вот, я у генерала шторм скопировал. Шикарный шторм, люблю его — сил нет! Хочешь посмотреть? 

— И если хоть слово от тебя сегодня услышу, — орал Нортром, — я самолично созову голосование для исключения тебя из Оплота.  
Рубик удручённо и вынужденно промолчал. Удовольствовавшись покладистым поведением магуса, Нортром вышел из гостевой комнаты таверны и спустился на первый этаж, усаживаясь за стойку рядом с Мэнджиксом. Имир поставил перед ним большую деревянную кружку с наливкой Рейджина. Нортром залпом сделал несколько глотков, после чего вернул кружку на столешницу и перевёл дух.  
— Какой-то кошмар, честное слово. Не, пойду воздухом подышу, злой я сегодня.  
Воин поднялся, подумал, забрал кружку с собой и направился в хозяйственные помещения таверны, проходя через кухню с хлопочущими крипами к чёрному ходу. Закрыв за собой дверь, уселся на лавку рядом с читающим собственные наработки Ксином.  
— Пусть до завтрашнего утра побудет под вашим присмотром. Что на него сегодня нашло — ума ни приложу. Как бы не продолжил.  
— Похоже, Нерифа стоит перепрофилировать, — непонятно, в шутку или всерьёз предложил не отрывающийся от стопки бумаг Ксин, — из помощника кузнецов в личного прогнозиста уровня угрозы Оплоту со стороны Рубика.  
— Похоже, стоит доплатить вон тем, — Нортром указал кружкой в сторону вражеской базы, — чтобы только его к себе забрали. Он там в одиночку всех изведёт, честное слово.

**________________________________  
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.  
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.**


End file.
